


Just Gold

by a_nonny_moose



Category: Markiplier Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_nonny_moose/pseuds/a_nonny_moose
Summary: Inspired by the song Just Gold by Mandopony, from a request by voiceintheradio on tumblr.





	Just Gold

“I have been a good robot, Mark.”

Oliver advanced, smile lopsided by the skin torn off his face, exposing metal endoskeleton, the shining chrome of his jaw. 

Mark took a step backwards. Oliver, the last of the Googles. “You–”

“You killed the others.”  


The other Googles lay deactivated at Mark’s feet. They could’ve been taken for peacefully asleep, if it weren’t for the violent rips in their chests, torn metal littering the ground, and their wide-eyed, dead stares. 

“I h-had to.”  


“You didn’t kill me.” Oliver’s eyes flickered dully.

“I tried.” His voice was hard, a twinge of regret.  


“Oh, I know.” Oliver took a step forward, his brothers’ remains crunching under his feet. “I am not the bad guy, Markiplier.”  


Mark noticed, terrified, that Oliver’s voice was more robotic, glitching through the syllables. “Then what do you call all this?” Mark swept a hand around them, indicating the rest of the office, the other Egos destroyed. 

“Secondary objective engaged.” It wasn’t a response, so much as a statement. It came with the whirring of Oliver’s arms, makeshift laser sights pointed at Mark’s chest.   


“Ollie, you don’t have to–”  


“I am Google,” he said, flatly. “I do not ‘have’ to do anything, Markiplier. I am everywhere, and everything. Surprise,” what used to be Oliver said, smiling broadly. As he did, his eyes flickered blue, red, green. 

“IT’S ME.”  


* * *

Mark woke up in bed, shaking in a cold sweat. As he went to sit up, to breathe, he found his joints whirring, breathing turning fans in his chest. 

A reticle appeared in front of his eyes as he scrambled upright, feeling metal in his bones. 

A message popped up.

“ Go̴̝͚͚o̧͚͇̞͓͓d̬͍̘̭͜ ̜̘̙̳̳̞͙p̤̬̤u̞̳̲͘p̤̻̤̼̲p̣̝͔͢e͕̞̹͎̕t̹͙̖͚̝̱͠.̙͖̪̠̙̝͚.͉̳̝.͏̲̥͉̮̜̲


End file.
